


always

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Quentin wonders aloud if he and Eliot would be together in different circumstances.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoko_onchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoko_onchi/gifts).



"Do you ever wonder if we'd be together, if we'd led quieter lives?"

Eliot squints at him. "I never had any intention of living a quiet life."

"No, I know that," Quentin says, laughing. "I just mean, if there had been no Beast, or no mosaic. What if we'd just met in the line at like, Trader Joe's?"

Eliot smiles. "I probably would've judged you for your taste in cheap wine and then used it as an excuse to get your number."

"So you do think we'd still be together."

Eliot leans in to kiss him. "In every timeline, baby."


End file.
